A Hunch, A Vampire, and A Girl
by Chloe Grey
Summary: Hermione finds an article in a Muggle American paper, she thinks vampires are involved, and it's her job to take care of this sort of thing. Random dream I had and decided to type out. A mix of Harry Potter and the Twilight Series Eclipse in particular RH


**A/N: This was a dream I had last night, so it's kind of a strange, er, idea. It's a mix of Harry Potter and Twilight (mainly Eclipse). The plot makes almost no sense, but as said, it was a dream. A few sidenotes: pretend Jane didn't have Bree burned (or at least, not all of her), this uses Hermione's actual post-Hogwarts job, I just used Merton becuase it was the first last name I could think of - totally random -, and if there is ANY complication, the 'I' is Hermione. (Like I would ever, ****ever****, EVER put anyone else in bed with Ron. Except maybe me.)**

Disclaimer: Like I said, if I owned anything, Ron would be with me and Hermione would be with… George or something. Ooh, that's an okay idea….

A Hunch, A Vampire, and A Girl

**BODY FOUND IN NORTHERN OLYMPIC PENINSULA **

_Bree Merton, fifteen, of Seattle, Washington was reported missing three weeks ago. With attacks like these, she was assumed dead despite her parents' doubts. However, her remains were recently discovered in a clearing of the northern forests in the Olympic Peninsula – and by this, experts do mean remains: a mere third of her corpse was loca–_

I skipped that part and moved my eyes to the picture – a lone grave, made of stone and arched, stood in a large clearing surrounded by thick, green trees. The picture was too subjective for me to read the grave clearly. I picked my wand up from the table beside my bed and muttered an enlarging spell; the page kind of zoomed in until I could easily read the words engraved on the stone:

_Bree Merton  
__1992 – 2007  
__Beloved daughter, niece, and sister  
__Never Cold, Always Beautiful_

The last part confused me a bit, profound as it was, it didn't seem like something one would normally put on a tombstone… although, this was in America. Curious, I read on in spite of myself.

_…What remained of the fifteen-year-old was a mystery. For one, she must have died around the time these mysterious killings seized in Seattle, and her wounds are similar to those of previous victims – though equally brutal, a more skilled attack. This means, Bree Merton may well have been the last mystifying death Washington will see from these particular murderers – if there are, in fact, as police say, more than one being involved. Why did they take her so far away from home to kill her? Why was her murder different from other victims'? What was different about Bree Merton? Secondly, Mr. and Ms. Merton were stumped upon seeing the remnants of their beloved daughter. Her father says, "It looks like her, yeah… but there is something different, maybe more peaceful, but her features – they're more… prominent…." Experts compare Bree's recent photo's to what they can of her current self and report that her features are indeed more 'prominent', scars are missing, and other, non-picture related, oddities have been discovered. Medically, her heartbeat and skin temperature suggest she was murdered four years ago. Four years from that date, Bree was just leaving for summer camp, and her parents had taken her to California for the day. Her parents claim she never left their view. Experts are bewildered, bemused, but benign. They calmly explain that if, days after her 'kidnap', Bree was froz-_

I couldn't read anymore. I didn't understand, but had a hunch. And a hunch was the last thing I wanted, because it would mean investigating further. Which would be hard considering I couldn't even finish the article in some dumb American local paper.

I turned my head to glare at Ron. He'd set the paper down, restless and speechless, knowing I would have to read it. Upon seeing my face, his hand automatically started caressing the small of my back – which obviously didn't relax me at all.

Ron sat next to me on the bed, watching something on Muggle television. He was looking down at me, where I lay on my stomach, finished reading the newspaper. It was my job, after all, to know about it if this kind of thing was going on in the Muggle world. So I suppose I couldn't blame Ron. Dang.

"So you get it then, d'you? It has to be…" Ron said, probably in response to my expression. He clicked off the TV.

I sighed. "It would make sense."

"Then you should get someone on it, to, you know, _investigate_."

"Well, it seems like it's over, first of all. Also, I can't be sure that there are – or were – any vampires in Washington," I said, moving so I was sitting next to Ron, "it would seem a waste to have the whole department in west America for no reason."

Ron ran his hand through my hair, twisting it around in his fingers. "It's part of your job. At least give Bones the paper."

I took Ron's hand and leaned my head against his shoulder. "_Susan_, I think, couldn't handle it," he started to say something, but I interrupted him, "Okay, okay. All right, I'll give to Linx. He's tough."

Ron snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would a vampire want to go to _America?_" Ron asked finally.

"Actually, there are more vampires there than here. Probably because they don't get recognized as easily. The Ministry is all over them in Britain," I answered, like the bookworm I was.

"Ah."

"Well, lets forget about vampires for now," I said, smiling up and Ron.

"You have other things on your mind, do you?" he inquired innocently, returning the smile.

"Oh yes."

**Review!**

**By the way, if you've read my After the Flaw, does this count as the Ronmione I owe you guys?**


End file.
